Nothing better than this' A Romione Awkward Fluff Fanfiction
by headcanonsandmore
Summary: Hermione and Ron have some adorably awkward interactions when Hermione comes over to Ron and Harry's place for the holidays. Expect lots of blushing faces, awkward pauses and adorably embarrassing cuddling!


' **Nothing better than this' A Romione Awkward Fanfiction**

Hermione felt her stomach churning as she walked towards the front door of Harry and Ron's apartment. It was the first holiday season after the second wizarding war had ended, and the wizarding world had started to settle down into peace-time. She was happy that things had finally quietened down for all of them. However, there was one thing that still made her nervous.

It was her first holiday season as part of a couple with Ron.

They were finally- _finally_ \- dating. All those years of awkward half-glances and slightly-too-long hugs had finally ended, and she was dating the man she had been in love with since the age of fourteen. But she was still terrified. Terrified of making a mistake, of getting things wrong. She had never really properly dated anyone before, so she had no idea what she was supposed to do.

She had spent the last few hours agonising over what to wear. Eventually she had settled on one of her Weasley jumpers that had been lovingly knitted by Ron's mother several years before, and a pair of jeans. Her mother would have known what would be perfect to wear, but Hermione could imagine the knowing looks that her mum would give her if she asked.

Hermione inwardly groaned, making a mental note to apologise to Harry for giving him the same sort of knowing looks when he had been crushing on Ginny, and knocked on the door sharply.

Immediately, the door opened and Harry's face appeared, wrapped in a threadbare jumper and his glasses slightly askew.

'Hermione- hi!' he grinned, his eyes cheerful 'Come in- come in- you must be freezing in this weather!'

Hermione hurriedly walked inside, and Harry shut the door behind her. She pulled her boots off and hung her coat on a nearby hook. Harry had clearly decorated the flat already- the walls with hung with holiday decorations, and Hermione could see her face reflected off the decorations in festive colours.

'Harry- what were you yelling about? Did Hermione get her post delivered here again or-?'

Hermione whirled round. Ron was standing in the corridor in front of them, having just left the bathroom. His hair was wet, and he was wearing only a small towel. His eyes widened as he stared at Hermione.

Hermione could feel her face burning as her line of sight lingered on Ron's exposed midriff.

'Hermione?!' exclaimed Ron, his ears turning red as he hurriedly tried to cover himself with his hands 'W-w-what're you doing here?'

'I-I-I just-' Hermione stuttered, pulling her eyes away from Ron and towards her own feet.

'Hermione's come over for some holiday celebrations' said Harry, his lips quivering from the act of trying not to laugh 'I could have sworn I told you earlier, Ron…'

Hermione could feel her heart pounding as Ron yelled at Harry that _he quite clearly hadn't told him_ , before making a hurried jog over to his bedroom door, which he slammed behind him.

* * *

Five minutes later, Ron joined Harry and Hermione in the sitting room, wearing a Weasley jumper and jeans.

'S-so' he mumbled, sitting himself down next to Hermione, his face still slightly red 'looks like we match then, Hermione- nice Weasley jumper'

Hermione stomach gave a weird lurch that felt like she's missed a step walking down a staircase.

'T-thank you, Ron'

'Don't mention it- I hope you have a lovely holiday season'

'L-love you too, Ron'

Hermione clapped her hands to her face, her face burning. She had meant to say 'hope you have a lovely holidays too', but her mouth had betrayed her and gone off on a tangent.

Ron gave a loud swallow, the tops of his ears burning again.

Harry giggled.

A short while later, Harry brought out a box of muggle chocolates. Ron's stomach gave a low growl, and all of them started sniggering as they dug into the food.

'Ah- 'at's bett'r' moaned Ron, his mouth of chocolate

'I wish I could enjoy chocolate as much as you do, Ron' said Hermione, grinning at him

With an enormous effort, Ron swallowed.

'Okay, then' he said, his mouth widening into a grin 'Open your mouth wide, and I'll feed you'

Hermione dropped her mouth open, her cheeks burning again. Her eyes narrowed at Ron, who looked surprised.

'Well, go on, then' she said, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

'I-I-I was just joking' mumbled Ron, his face burning

Hermione quickly closed her mouth. She could feel her entire face turning scarlet to match her cheeks. _Why hadn't she realised that he was joking…isn't this what couples did?...oh, this was so embarrassing…_

'B-bathroom' she stuttered, standing up and leaving the room. Harry looked non-plussed, but Ron's face seemed unreadable.

Hurriedly closing the bathroom door behind her, Hermione splashed some water over her face (thankfully, her make-up was waterproof), and gripped the sides of the basin.

* * *

A little while, she emerged out of the bathroom, and nearly walked into Ron, who was leaning against the wall outside.

'S-sorry' she stuttered, her eyes darting from Ron's long arms to his intoxicatingly blue eyes. _Oh dear_ , she thought…

'Don't worry about it' he said, his voice deeper than it had been previously 'My fault for standing here- I was just making sure you were okay'

Hermione felt her stomach squirm again. _Had she been gone that long? And he'd noticed? What a sweetie…_

Something just above the two of them made Ron glance upwards towards the ceiling. Hermione followed his eye-line.

Mistletoe.

Hermione's face began to flush again.

'Er- Hermione…'

Ron had taken a step closer to her, and bent down so that their faces were level. Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat. She could see her reflection in Ron's eyes.

'Y-yes, Ron?' she squeaked, her heart beating fast against the inside of her chest

'I'm sorry things have been a bit awkward today.'

Hermione could feel her heart in her throat.

'N-no, it's fine, honestly- I mean, I did see you in just a towel and all'

Ron's face grimaced, and his face began to turn red.

'Yeah, well- it was still my fault for taking the mick with that chocolate. Sorry'

'That's okay' said Hermione, her stomach squirming 'I thought you were being serious- it is a couple thing, after all'

Ron swore under his breath.

'I should have remembered that.'

'No- no- it's fine' Hermione mumbled, trying not to think about how cute Ron looked when he was pouty 'We can always do that another time'

Ron raised his eyebrows and grinned.

'Well, if you want to do couple things now, we can always-' Ron began, but his legs collided with Hermione's, and they both fell sideways.

Hermione could feel Ron's torso awkwardly pressed against her, and her stomach gave another uncomfortable squirm. She opened her eyes- Ron's face was pressed against hers, his paleness contrasting with her warm-bronze skin.

'Ron- are you okay?' she asked.

Ron's face turned a brighter shade of red. Hermione's widened as she realised what he was blushing about- Ron's mouth was pressed against the side of her head, several strands of her golden-brown hair poking into his mouth, and his tongue had sticking into Hermione's ear.

 _Oh, dear_ , Hermione thought as her face began to burn again… _this feels rather nice…_

'Ron' she found herself saying, as she started grinning 'that was amazing- no-one's ever French-kissed my ear before…'

Ron snorted, and started giggling. The movement of his tongue tickled in a very enjoyable way, and Hermione found herself laughing.

After they had both laughed themselves silly, Ron removed his tongue from Hermione's ear, and moved his face round so that it was just above hers'.

'Well, I might not be that smooth' Ron sniggered, playing with a strand of her bushy hair 'but at least I know I can make you laugh, 'Mione'

Hermione grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled his head forward so that his lips touched hers.

 _He was right_ , she thought, _we might be an awkward couple, but I can't imagine anything better than this…_


End file.
